The Big Bang
by Soonkyu
Summary: Based on Rock Mafia's music video for 'The Big Bang'. I changed and added some parts. Mikiley ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Bang**

**A/N: Three cheers for a new story! Hip-hip-hurrah! Hip-Hip- *BAM***

**Lol. xD**

* * *

**Mikayla**

"_Mickey.._" Her voice echoed in my ears. I looked around the still and silent park, confused. "_Mickey..Do you miss me?_" I tried to listen for her sweet voice again. Then the memory of us driving in my car, laughing and having fun, appeared before my eyes. Then in a quick flash, the memory was gone. I looked down and continued sketching her beautiful face that I loved so much when she was still here. Now she's gone, forever, never to be seen again.

It was my fault. My fault that she was gone forever. We were in the car one day, then..

_Screech.._

The ear-piercing sound of a car screeching caused me to frown and turn my head towards the noise. And what I saw shocked me. It was _her._ She was driving a car. She was alive.

She stared seductively at me as she drove pass, while I looked at her with disbelief. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I stood up. My hands were trembling. The pencil that I was holding dropped to the ground. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying. Then the memory came back to me again.

**_Flashback_**

_We giggled for a bit at my joke, then I turned my attention back at the road, my face still plastered with a smile. Hey, I made her giggle, did I not? Her right hand was in her hair as she stared straight ahead. I was keeping my focus on the road, not minding whatever she was doing. But she wanted attention, so being the little sexy brat she is, she interrupted my focus._

_She stared at me for a while, before she placed her hand on my thigh that slowly went upwards. I turned my head again to face her. Then using her free hand to gently put onto the back of my head, her fingers digging into my hair, she closed her eyes and moved in to kiss me._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

The image of her in my eyes was a very satisfying proof for me that she had not left this world, like she was never involved in a car crash. She turned away from me.

Suddenly a car emerged out of nowhere.

_BAM!_

"NO!" I screamed. My eyes widened and I ran towards the car she drove.

..Empty.

There was nobody in it. I was confused as I looked around for a sign of her. I saw her running, looking back at me, her brown locks bouncing as she did. I ran after her quickly. She kept looking back. I kept staring at her with pleading eyes, telling her to stop. But she just wouldn't listen

When she rounded the corner of a building, she was nowhere to be found. Fortunately, I saw a door closing. I ran towards it and pushed it open.

There she was, still running, towards a crowd of people and a few expensive cars.

She smiled as she climbed up the steps of the stairs, then slowed down to walking. Of course, I followed her up the stairs. She stopped and turned her body around and faced me. When I looked into her eyes, another memory washed over to me again.

**Flashback**

_Walking along the beach, what can be more romantic than this? I held her hand tightly and we smiled at each other. I took my camera out and took a photo of us both. Then I leaned in to kiss her._

**End of Flashback**

She walked away again. I followed her like a lost puppy. I could feel her smile as she walked. _Click clack click.. _I could even hear her heels through the blaring music.

She twisted this way and that, trying to make me get lost in the small crowd of partying people. Then she disappeared.

My eyes searched around, and I finally spotted her running down the pavement. I ran after her.

She ran into a train station, with me hot on my heels trying to chase up to her. I ended up in a train, holding onto the pole.

_Was she trying to fool me? Was she playing games on me?_

I saw her outside when the train came to a halt. She held out her hand, which I willingly accepted. She disappeared again. I walked around, searching for her. I don't know when or how, but then we were on the escalator, she was holding my hand, and her face looking serious.

She took me out of the train station and out to the city. _How far have I come? _I asked myself. She stopped abruptly and pushed me back a little. Next, she put her hands on my hips and came closer. I stuffed my hand slowly into her hair and pushed my face forward. Our lips pressed together, a feeling I missed so much. At that moment, all memories came back and hit me like a tsunami.

I opened my eyes and, saw a car passing by. In the driver's seat was..Her? I scanned the place again, sure enough, Miley wasn't beside me anymore.

_BAM!_

It took me a minute to process what was happening. Another car crash..For the second time today. I dropped the camera that appeared out of nowhere and sprinted towards the car Miley was supposed to be in.

Empty. Again.

"Miley?" I called out for her. My eyes searched wildly around the place. I walked towards the camera, picked it up, and stared at the picture.

I ran away.

* * *

**A/N: You won't know what she saw in the picture unless you yourself watch the video x) I won't be able to update 'Obstacles' or 'Forbidden', because I won't be able to touch the computer for 2 weeks starting from next week. So as an apology, I present this story for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. It's getting late now. I'm gonna sleep. Nitez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am very sad to say that I am putting all my stories on hiatus for the time being._**

**_I send to all readers of my stories a sincere apology._**

**_You guys may hate on me now. :P_**


End file.
